


Substitution

by Avtodidact



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Decisions, Emotional, F/M, PWP, Reylo (kind of), Smut, impulsive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avtodidact/pseuds/Avtodidact
Summary: In the aftermath of General Organa's death, emotions run high and one impulsive decision leads to another.One shot. Possibly add a post-script later, but I liked how this ends.





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember my first fic was nice and fluffy? Yeah this is not. Mostly smut based around how impulsive, emotionally-charged decisions lead to bad things.

Grief does something strange to people.

 

It’s normal to cry and pour out all of one’s emotions that may or may not have been bottled up. It’s normal, too, to seek refuge in solitude, preferring to deal with the complexities of the stages of grief by oneself.

 

For Rey…grief was complex. She was tired of being alone and being lonely. The last time she felt this alone was…Ahch-To. This, though, was a very different kind of loneliness. She refused to believe Leia was gone, that all of this was happening.

 

She had heard about Leia’s miraculous return to the _Raddus_ after Kylo Ren and his wingmen shot the bridge. She heard as well of her coma and eventual recovery. Still, it was unexpected that one day Leia just went to sleep and never woke up. But some part of her knew that Leia was at peace, in the end. She half-expected the bond to open up again and perhaps Ben would be able to see his mother one last time. But nothing happened, the Force bond still silent as it had been since Crait.

 

They’ve only been on Telmain for a few days, they’d barely gotten around to finishing the upkeep on the base when Leia passed. Here they were now, building a funeral pyre fit for a princess. Rey felt her chest constrict and her eyes well up with tears. She sat on a box in the hangar by one of the transports. Not yet ready to deal with the funeral. Leia was a legend, she deserved so much more than…this. More than some mostly uninhabited jungle world in the Outer Rim. More than the few survivors of the Resistance. At the very least, she deserved to see what she fought so hard for to come true. Life is very cruel, and this desert orphan never forgot that even after the turbulent few months of her life.

 

“Hey there,” a voice called out, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, “you alright, girl wonder?” It was Poe Dameron, fighter ace. She had expected him to be too busy with the funeral arrangements to be out looking for her. He realized what he had said and gave a sad smile, “what am I asking, of course you’re not alright. No one in this base is.” He sat down next to her and gave her a hug. “Take as much time as you need, Rey. I think we all need to slow down now.” He laughed a little, “Though I’m sure if Leia were here she’d just have us go back to work again.”

 

Rey looked at Commander Dameron, though perhaps he might not be called that for much longer. He’d always been suave, debonair, and easygoing but even without her Force abilities she could tell he was a mess inside. “Poe, it’s okay you know.” She grabbed his hand and gave an affirming squeeze, “I know everyone deals with loss differently but…I mean, I can listen to you.” She hadn’t realized how red his eyes were until he turned to face her. She hadn’t realized, too, that Poe must have lost so much in the past few months. “Thanks Rey.” He was silent for a breath or two, “It’s just…well…I’m a pilot, you know? Every morning I wake up and I think about getting in a cockpit with my squad, knowing that at any given time some of them may not come back with me. When I’m flying there’s just…a million different things that could go wrong, you know? One of these days, it might be the last time BB-8 and I ever step foot in an X-Wing. And Leia…” his voice wavered and finally the tears flowed, “Leia was the glue that held everything together. I think, towards the end, she kind of looked at me like her son, you know?” A sardonic laugh escaped his lips, “I mean, not _like_ her son. But…” he noticed Rey’s expression had changed, she too felt the tears fall.

 

She couldn’t tell him, of course, of the bond between her and Ben Solo. Nor did she tell anyone else. Only Leia had any inkling of what went on, and that was only because of Leia’s own Force sensitivity. She felt his hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping her tears away, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring him up.” He didn’t know how badly she wanted to see Ben, how she wished the bond would open and feel his presence again. No, it’s useless to wish for someone half a galaxy away when the charming Poe Dameron was right in front of her.

 

He was a known flirt, not that it mattered to her anyway. She found him perfectly handsome, funny, and everything else a girl would want from a man. She knew he had had dalliances with a few of the women in the Resistance – and some of the men, truth be told – yet he still seemed to be what she needed at the moment.

 

It had only been a short silence between his last words and she closed the gap between them in a flash. Her lips met his. Soft, tender. She wrapped her arms around him to be more intimate. Abruptly he broke the kiss, “Wow.” But there was an undercurrent of _Are you sure?_ Rey was very sure. She went back in for the kiss, nearly putting her full weight on Poe’s body causing him to lie back. He answered in kind, his tongue dancing in her mouth. She had to admit he was an incredible kisser. She felt his hands on her hips, he was waiting to see just how far the desert orphan wanted to take it.

 

“Wait,” she cried out. Their panting filled the hangar. Poe’s face began to change, but she cut him off, “not here. My bunk.” She led him by the collar to the small, private room she had. Once inside she sat him on her bed and said, “take off the jacket and the shirt.” He obliged, throwing his clothes on the floor. She marveled at Poe’s hairy chest, quite unlike Ben’s. He was muscular and scars crisscrossed his body. She thought about the anxieties he had mentioned and wondered of the many close calls he had with death. She straddled him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Poe’s hands went straight to removing Rey’s tunic, leaving her top bare save for her breast wraps. Her nipples were hard already. She felt him harden as she rocked in his lap, her own sex moistening in anticipation.

 

He moved on from her mouth to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and he unwrapped her breasts. His eyes marveled at her freckled body, “You are so beautiful, like a desert rose.” Internally, she rolled her eyes, must he always be so roguish and corny? He began sucking on one of her nipples, a soft moan escaped her lips. She enjoyed the sensation of his tongue lapping at her rock-hard nipples. Speaking of, she could feel him bursting through the seams of his pants right about now. Herself, why she was absolutely electric as Poe expertly manipulated her sensitive spots.

 

She quickly unbuttoned his pants and freed his erect phallus from his boxers. _Wow_ , she thought, _no wonder he’s got repeat customers_. She kissed his body from his chest all the way down to the trimmed pubic area before slowly teasing his cock with her lips. His eyes rolled all the way back as her lips made contact with his sensitive head, “I’m all yours, girl wonder.” Again, she wished he could stop and let the moment be. She moved her tongue from the base of his cock to the head and circled the tip. His was quite large so she was a little unsure if she could fit the whole thing inside her mouth let alone her cunt. _Here goes nothing_ , she practically prayed.

 

Poe moaned, deep and full of lust, clearly approving of Rey’s work. As for Rey, she was just happy to have an outlet for all the built-up tension and emotion. She wondered if Ben had felt the same way. _Quite the thought when you have another man’s cock in your mouth_ , she chided herself. She imagined it was him instead of the handsome, dashing Poe Dameron, fighter ace. She imagined that lanky man with a broad chest. She imagined it was Ben Solo’s dark eyes that were looking at her now. By the stars she wished she could see Ben again.

 

Poe saw the tears streaming down the corner of her eyes, “What’s wrong Rey? Too big?” She shook her head. “Do you want to stop?” She shook her head again, taking his dick out of her mouth, she wiped her lips with her armwraps, “no it’s…it’s nothing Poe. Sorry, a lot of emotions today.” He nodded, “no, no. I get it. Really, we don’t have to continue if you don’t want to, pretend it never happened.”

 

_Such a kind man,_ quite unlike all of the pigs back on Jakku. “I want it, Poe…I need it. It’s...it’ll take my mind off things,” she stood now to remove the rest of her clothing. As her underwear fell, she could feel how slick her folds were getting. “Do you mind? Uh, being on top I mean?” She asked the pilot. He obliged, carrying her and then placed her on her bed. His head went straight to her sex and she almost shouted her words, “Whoa, what are you doing?” Puzzled, he replied with a question of his own, “Are you…?” _A virgin_ , she filled in the blank. “No, not that. It’s just, I’ve never had anyone go down on me before.” His face turned positively wolfish, “Lucky for you, I’m the best in the biz.” One hand went to her pubic mound, his fingers playing with her little hairs while his thumb gently teased the hood. The other spread open her lips. He breathed in deep, he was clearly enjoying Rey’s scent. Suddenly he pounced, tongue first to her open cunt.

 

The sensation lit a fire all throughout her body. She practically mewled as his thumb worked her clit and his tongue lapped her pussy. _Force, I didn’t know I could feel like this!_ She began sweating, the small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she felt goosebumps forming on her skin. The area between her thighs felt unlike anything she had done to herself before. She had to admit, Poe Dameron knew his way around a pussy. As the pleasure built up, she could feel her orgasm coming at any moment.

 

All it took was Poe sticking two of his fingers inside and putting pressure on an exceptionally sensitive spot. Rey felt like her spirit was cast out from her body. Her thighs quivered at Poe’s handiwork. Her hands nearly ripping her bedsheets. Coming down, she sat up and drew his face in for a kiss, she tasted herself on his lips. “Thank you, thank you,” she said, “but I need it inside please.” She grabbed hold of his erect member and stroked it. “I can hardly wait.” He winked.

 

Positioning himself carefully on top of her, he teased her yearning pussy with the head of his penis. “Stars, Poe,” she called out a little too loud, “fuck me already.” Feeling his entire length thrust inside her, Rey was gasping for breath. She was not used to someone of his size. She had had sex before on Jakku, but none of them could be characterized as particularly pleasurable for her. There was that Twi’lek pilot who was rather handsome, but he was disinterested in pleasuring her at all during their dalliance. Another time she slept with a man old enough to be her father, which she’d rather not think over the implications. But by all the stars in the galaxy, Poe Kriffing Dameron fucks as well as he pilots.

 

So why then, did she still yearn for Ben Solo? What is it about him? Wouldn’t she rather be with Poe? Indeed, she already was with Poe at the moment. But even as her sex and the rest of her reacted pleasurably to his maneuvers, her mind and…dare she think it? Yes, her heart wished it was Ben Solo doing this.

 

She wanted to feel Ben’s broad chest on top of her. She wanted the comfort of his strong arms as they caressed her. She wanted Ben’s hair tickling her face as Ben’s cock pounded her pussy. She wanted to trace the scars on Ben’s body with her fingers or with her lips. She knew deep down there was still good in him, even as he fought hard to prevent the light from streaking inside. _My light_ , she added.

 

Then the unthinkable. She heard the sound fade away until all that was left was her breathing. She felt the air in the room change. There, just past Poe’s shoulders she could see the familiar silhouette of the object of her desire. He was not facing her and it didn’t seem he knew what was happening on her side. He simply stood facing what she assumed was a window or a porthole with his hands clasped behind his back. _Of all the kriffing times in the kriffing universe why now you all-encompassing, metaphysical substance?_ Then she saw him react to the bond activating.

 

His voice was soft and low, “I thought…I thought it had ended on Crait.” She was definitely dealing with Ben, not Kylo Ren. Despite Poe continuing to fuck her, Rey felt an immense guilt instead. “Is it true then,” Ben added, still not facing her, “my mother has passed?”

 

“Yes, yes.” She answered, in time with the pilot’s strokes.

 

Ben remained silent. Now Poe had taken to nibbling on Rey’s shoulder as he continued.

 

“I felt it…through the Force. Was it peaceful, at least?” Ben asked, still unwilling to turn for reasons entirely his own.

 

“Yes,” she replied, biting her lip now to prevent any moans and other noises from escaping.

 

He bowed his head, resting one hand against the window. He remained silent.

 

Inevitably, she felt another orgasm coming. Rey scrambled to find anything to bite down, eventually settling on one of her armwraps. She could feel the commander nearing his own release. She could only hope he would before Ben turned around.

 

“Good,” Ben at last broke the silence. “My mother deserved at least a quiet death. Is this why the Force is connecting us? Now that my mother is gone, are you the closest thing I have to—“

 

_NO_. She practically screamed the thought as she watched him turn around. At the same time in her room, Poe Dameron came. She could feel him shooting his seed and his cock throb in her pussy.

 

What a sight for Kylo Ren to see. The woman that vexed him so, the one he had offered the galaxy and so much more, her legs wrapping around another man, her eyes as large as saucers and her heart pounding louder than the engine of a Star Destroyer.

 

“BEN!” She shouted, causing Poe to give her a look.

 

She saw Ben, mouth wide, eyes wider, leaning against the glass now. He looked as if Rey had stabbed him in the heart, just as he thought she did when she refused him. He visibly paled, yet there was nothing he could do. The bond only allowed him to see and feel, not effect or interact. Rey saw a single tear tumble down his face. His lips quivering in shock.

 

Instinctively, Rey pushed Poe off. He said something but she couldn’t hear him. “You whore!” Kylo Ren roared. “You would lie with _him_? Someone unworthy of you? My mother’s surrogate son?” His fists shaking. He so desperately wished he was in the room so he could cut the both of them down. He ignited his lightsaber even though he knew it was futile. “Is this what you wanted?” He asked, voice unsteady, “For someone to satisfy your basest cravings? BREAK THE CONNECTION!” Kylo Ren saw only red, nothing more.

 

“BEN!” She cried out, “I’m sorry.” She knew Poe was still there, but it didn’t matter to her. She hugged herself and cried.

 

“No,” the Supreme Leader said, now he had returned to his normal, menacing tone. “You are not sorry yet.”

 

Then, as sudden as it began, he disappeared from Rey’s vision and the sound returned. She was acutely aware of Poe beside her, still bemused. “Everything alright, Rey?” He did not reach out to her, he sensed that something troubled her and if he touched her, it might make things worse.

 

“Yes…no…I’m…I’m sorry Poe. That was great, but let’s not do it again.” She tried to smile despite the mess she knew she looked like.

 

He got out of bed and put on his pants. “Hey, don’t mention it. I’m not the type to spread rumors of myself.” He collected the rest of his clothes and made his way out. Before exiting, he turned to face her one last time, “Look...” he wanted to say something about the revelation that she, Rey the Last Jedi, was in love with Ben Solo, the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. She could see it on his face, in the confused and weary expression but he let the matter go and instead said, “I’ll see you at the funeral tomorrow.” The door closed.

 

She tried reaching out to Ben but he was angry and actively ignored her. It was an impulsive, irrational decision. Poe was really just the only man there at the time. If the bond had connected her and Ben earlier, none of this would have happened. She wrapped herself with her blanket. She probably should use the ‘fresher before…whatever it is she plans to do next.

 

Instead, here she was again, with her thoughts trying desperately to wait for someone she loves to come back.

 

*********************************************************************************************

 

Anger.

 

It makes you do stupid things.

 

The training droids in the room had been reduced to a pile of sparks by the time Kylo Ren was finished. He had broken the mats and thrown the pieces of the droids every which way. He’d frightened some of the other First Order officers using the training facilities. He stormed out, still full of rage as when he walked in.

 

_How could she?_ The question swam inside his head, fueling the saturnine Knight of Ren. Endlessly it looped. He did not care that heads turned or whispers were happening as he passed by the busy halls of the Star Destroyer. Reaching his quarters, Kylo Ren fumed, still. His was the wrath of a man betrayed.

 

_TWICE._

 

Even in the ‘fresher he found no solace. He punched the walls of the shower several times, leaving his knuckles bloody. He needed revenge. He needed something else, far more visceral than any training droid or scenario could supply. Exiting the ‘fresher, he saw the intercom flashing. Without even changing, he answered the call, “WHAT?” He was still full of ire. On the screen, he saw Hux standing with an officer he hadn’t met before. She seemed to be wary of meeting the new Supreme Leader, averting her gaze even through the camera. General Hux, that self-serving slime, stood as straight as he could, “Supreme Leader, your liaison has arrived at last.”

 

_Liaison?_ “I’ve no need for such personnel, send her away, Armitage.”

 

Visibly, the general chafed at the sound of his first name, “As much as I’d like to save the poor woman from serving you, someone of your stature needs a secretary or whatever else you decide is her job.”

 

“Fine,” Kylo Ren unlocked the door to his room and the two entered. Despite several weeks into his new position, Kylo Ren had opted to remain in his spartan quarters. He offered them a seat while he remained standing, “Make it quick.”

 

Hux nodded at the woman, who still lowered her gave from Kylo Ren. Reluctantly she raised her eyes and Kylo Ren subtly reacted. He thought he knew most of the officers in the First Order. “Supreme Leader, sir,” her voice shaky with…fear? Awe, perhaps? Kylo could feel both emanating from her. She continued, “I am Lieutenant Nastalthia Teryn. I understand I am to be your personal assistant.” If he did not know for a fact that Rey was an abandoned, only daughter, this Lt. Teryn could pass for a sister of hers. “And how shall you assist me?” He asked, taking in her comely face, spattered with freckles much like Rey. Underneath that officer’s hat he could see chestnut hair peeking out. She swallowed, “Well, General Hux said that you might someone to keep track of your appointments, day-to-day affairs, personal errands, and whatever else you may need. Supreme Leader, sir.”

 

He shifted his gaze to Hux who sat as if he had a stick up his backside, “You think I am incapable, General Hux?”

 

Sweat pooled on the general’s forehead, clearly he anticipated another Force choke from the mercurial Supreme Leader, “Not at all, Supreme Leader. I thought I was doing you a kindness by having someone assist you.”

 

An awkward tension hung in the air. Kylo Ren’s face remained inscrutable to either officer. At last he dismissed them both, before adding. “On second thought, wait here Lt. Teryn. General Hux, you will continue to keep me updated on the search for the _Millenium Falcon_ and the rest of the Resistance.” The pale man clicked his heels and gave a half-hearted salute, “Of course, Supreme Leader.”

 

Now it was only the two of them, and the emotions Kylo Ren felt emanating from the lieutenant intensified. “Lt. Teryn, tell me about yourself.” The way she looked at him, sent a curious sensation coursing through his body. Her doe eyes held that same mixture of admiration and hesitation that positively electrified the air. “Well, sir,” she began, “my family has been true believers of the Empire since the very beginning. My grandfather was one of the senators that supported Emperor Palpatine in the Senate. My father served under Admiral Rax in the Battle of Jakku and as soon as I was old enough, my father flagged me for the officer corps. I’ve known General Hux for a few years now, he suggested that I be your assistant. Sir.” Her accent was unlike Rey’s, much more refined and even noble to Kylo’s ears. There was clearly something else beyond Hux press-ganging her into being his secretary, so he pressed, “Is that all, Nastalthia?”

 

At the mention of her name, he detected an increase in her heartrate. _Ah her admiration is of another kind as well_ , he thought, he kept a smile from forming. “No, sir,” her eyes began to avert themselves from Kylo’s gaze, “I, uh, I’ve wanted to work under…um, with you for a while now.” _Yes I can practically smell you from here,_ “And why is that, Nastalthia?”

 

“Well, sir,” she swallowed, her breath increasing as Kylo Ren stood closer, his dark eyes looking down, almost through her, “I’ve always admired your dedication to the First Order and your mission of eradicating the Jedi. And…” she trailed off. Kylo knew exactly the unspoken reason, but he did have to wonder when exactly she had seen him before, such that she fostered this desire for him. So he asked, “Have we met before?”

 

She lit up, smiling, flashing her pearly whites, “Yes! I mean, yes we have, sir. Though, not as such. I was only an ensign then, but I was briefly on the _Supremacy_ and you were on the way to meet Supreme Leader Snoke. We shared an elevator, sir.”

 

“And you said nothing, then?” He lifted an eyebrow.

 

“It, uh, it would have been rude of me sir.” She sheepishly answered as she looked down again.

 

He bent down closer, lifting her chin so that their eyes met once more. _By the stars she is absolutely aching for me_ , the lascivious thought ran through his mind, “It wouldn’t have, Lt. Teryn. And if you are to work as my assistant, you must not be so meek.” He smiled, “I assume you’ve heard of my infamous temper. Don’t worry, I only hurt those who deserve it.” He let the moment build before adding, “and those who want it.”

 

He saw the color of her cheeks, half as red as his lightsaber. Somewhat like when Rey had seen him shirtless. Lt. Teryn was trembling, begging for more of his touch. But it shall not be tonight. He let go and stepped away, heading to his desk where his holopad waited. “You are dismissed for now, lieutenant. I am sure Hux has already sent me your direct channel. If I need anything else tonight, I will contact you through there. Otherwise, I shall see you in the morning.”

 

Nastalthia stood up, gave a click of her heels, and saluted her Supreme Leader, “Yes Supreme Leader!”

 

As Kylo Ren sat alone in his room, he knew he had the elements necessary for his revenge on Rey and that damned pilot. Ever since the incident he had tried to figure out a fitting plan to get back at the waif from Jakku. If the Force had meant for them to be together, as the visions of the future seemed to show, it had a funny way of doing it. Oh it would be exceptionally sweet to see Rey’s face as Kylo Ren had his with way with a spitting image of her. He was sure it wouldn’t take much for Nastalthia Teryn to crawl into bed with him. He could imagine her right now walking back to her room, trying desperately to hide her wetness. Yes, all Kylo needed was an excuse and a way to force the bond to open.

 

As it turned out, he did not have to wait long. After a couple of weeks of menial tasks and lowering Lt. Teryn’s emotional defenses, she had seemed to be far more comfortable around him. Of course, he had been able to read her like an unsecured holofeed, but it was far more thrilling when she was open with herself. She had noticed things about his routine: how Kylo Ren took his tea, what he had for lunch, which tasks irked him the most, and so on. She had taken to smiling in his presence, something he very much appreciated even if he did not outwardly show it. In the intervening weeks, too, he had felt Rey’s attempts to reach him. Oh how she must still wring herself over that night. He knew she wanted to explain, but that didn’t matter. Not until he’d had his revenge, of course.

 

So here he was in his quarters again, running through the forms, lightsaber in hand. Feeling sufficiently warmed up, he shut off his saber and called for Nastalthia. She arrived promptly. “Yes Supreme Leader you—“ she did not finish her sentence.

 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren faced away from her, looking out of his window, shirtless and sweaty. He could feel her salivating already. “Sit,” he commanded. Obedient as a dog, she sat in one of the chairs. He turned now, enjoying how Lt. Teryn’s eyes grew wide. He briefly saw her jaw drop before she caught herself and closed her mouth tight. He walked towards her, slow, deliberate, building the tension between them. “Something has come to my attention, Lt. Teryn,” his voice low and only loud enough for her ears. He could her heart pounding, “can you guess what it is, Nastalthia?”

 

She swallowed. She barely could keep her eyes away from the Supreme Leader’s physique. She wanted to bury her face in that chest of his and trace each and every scar with her fingers, but that’s too much to wish for, wasn’t it? “I, I’ve no idea sir,” she looked at his face finding a smirk on his lips. She wanted to lick that scar running down his face, was that so bad?

 

“Come now,” he continued, stepping closer and closer, “I feel it too.”

 

Kylo Ren didn’t need to use the Force to know what’s going through her mind right now. Yet, to give credit to Hux’s beloved rules and regulations, Nastalthia still tried to deny what was happening. “Sir, I…please I really don’t know what you mean,” stuttering every syllable. She could see the droplets of sweat on his body now, running rivulets from his pectorals down his abs. She found it very difficult to control herself and not reach out.

 

Kylo Ren did the same thing as he did a few weeks ago and lifted her chin with his hand, “You know I can take whatever I want.” He said in a similar tone to another woman. He hadn’t meant for it to sound so sexual when he spoke to Rey, but now he realized how could it be anything else. Looking at this facsimile of that desert waif, he could feel his erection growing harder and harder. He took her hand and made her stand up. Sitting on the chair, he leaned back and gave her a simple command, “Strip.”

 

Still, Nastalthia hesitated, “Sir? This is—“

 

“You are my assistant, are you not?” He cut her off. “I have realized how fortunate I am to have you around, and I am in need of your help in this matter. So please, start with the hat.”

 

Taking a deep breath, stripped for her Supreme Leader. She took off her hat and undid the bun, letting her hair fall loosely and freely, she shook her head to let it even out, eliciting an audible gasp from Kylo Ren. Then she unzipped her uniform letting her top fall to the floor and she too unzipped her pants. As her eyes drank in the sight of the Supreme Leader admiring her figure, her gaze landed on his crotch, she saw him straining to be free. She unfastened her bra and pulled down her panties, leaving her as naked as the day she was born.

 

Of course, Kylo knew Nastalthia was a completely different woman. On her body he saw no signs of the hard life of a scavenger. She did not grow up begging for portions or having the merciless desert sun beat down on her. No, Nastalthia seemed more like Rey as she _should_ be. Raised by a family who made sure she wanted for nothing: in education, in affection, certainly in nutrition. She had the physique of fitness and the shapely curves of a fine woman. “Turn around.” Her breasts were larger, her hips were wider, and she had muscles in all the right places. Definitely unlike the waif he pined for. “Beautiful,” he said as he moved a hand down to his erect member. With his other hand he motioned for her to come.

 

“I want to make something clear,” he said. “What happens next will seem unusual to you, and I will be making requests that will sound odd. Before we go any further, I want you to pick a word.”

 

“Sir?” She didn’t understand.

 

“I want you to pick a word that you and I will both agree that when said, I will stop. It cannot be ‘stop’ or ‘no’ because sometimes in the throes of passion, one says ‘stop’ when one means ‘go on.’” he explained.

 

“How about, ‘mynock?’” Nastalthia sounded unsure.

 

Kylo Ren shrugged, “as long as you remember.” He stood, “Now, on your knees, Rey.”

 

Confused, she stood frozen. Why would he call her by the name of that girl with the droid? He ordered her again, louder this time, “I said, on your knees, scavenger filth!”

 

Unnerved by the switch in tone, Nastalthia complied and go on her knees. “Good girl,” he reached out and patted the top of her head like a tooka. “you’ve been a thorn in my side for too long, Rey. But you’re right where you belong. On your knees, in front of me, stark naked.” His expression grew more sinister and predatory.

 

“Insult me,” he commanded.

 

Seeing the look on her face, he clarified, “Call me a murderous snake, defy me. Pretend you are a Resistance girl full of spirit.”

 

She tried her best, “You monster, you murderer!” She spat at him.

 

Kylo Ren was pleasantly surprised, _this lieutenant may be useful after all_. “You dare?” He slapped her across the face.

 

It stung, quite so that Nastalthia rubbed her cheek. Yet, she found it rather pleasurable. “Is this what you are?” she asked him, “The fearsome Kylo Ren slapping a defenseless girl?” Suddenly she felt propelled from the floor to his bed. She was pinned by the Force.

 

“Beg for me to stop, call me Ben, not Kylo Ren.” He instructed.

 

“What are you doing, Ben. Please stop, you can’t do this!” It was half-acting and half-truth.

 

The uncanny way in which Nastalthia resembled Rey only intensified his lust. He repositioned her, now she was face down with her buttocks raised. At the same time, he began to reach out across the galaxy to the woman he was bonded to. Unzipping his pants, he took out his hard phallus and slowly teased the pseudo-Rey’s slick cunt. “I’ve seen the future, Rey. And this is exactly what the Force wants from us. I’ve seen you like this.”

 

Before Nastalthia could say anything in this twisted roleplay, he thrusted into her with such force she practically squealed like an injured animal. _I wanted this_ , she rationalized. After all if she really wanted to stop, she could just say the word. But she wanted to serve her Supreme Leader ever since she crossed paths with him in that elevator and saw how fetching he was without his mask. He continued to fuck her with great force, his hands gripping her hips.

 

Kylo Ren thought that he would be too much for the poor lieutenant, but she did not say ‘mynock’ so he assumed she was willing. He imagined he actually was fucking Rey. Desperately trying to show her how good it would be if it was just the two of them. So far, the bond had not opened.

 

“This is what you want isn’t it, Rey?” He growled. “This is what you’ve wanted since that interrogation. I saw that look on your face when you saw mine. Feel my cock inside your scavenger cunt!”

 

“No, Ben.” Nastalthia replied, “This isn’t what I wanted, please stop!”

 

Incited, he wrapped her beautiful chestnut hair with one hand and pulled, “What’s that, Rey? You don’t want this? Then why is this making you so wet?” He continued thrusting into her.

 

Then, the golden moment came. Kylo Ren felt the wickedest grin form on his face. The first thing he notices whenever the bond came on was the gradual decrease in volume of the noises around him until all that was left was his breathing. Then, he begins to hear her breathing and the subtle noises from where she was. He could never see her surroundings, only her. _Well, her and I guess whoever is in her cunt at the moment_ , he thought. Usually, the last thing he notices is one of them reacting to the other’s presence.

 

“Ben?” _Her_ voice, in _her_ accent. “Oh Ben, it’s so good to finally—“ Her initial excitement was immediately replaced by an audible gasp and the clattering of things falling down. He surmised she was working on some tool or another. “Do you like it Rey?” He asked the real Rey, not this pretender he was currently fucking. “Do you like _this_?” He couldn’t hear Nastalthia say anything, of course. And he didn’t care anyway. The real Rey was still aghast, “Ben, please stop. Please don’t do this to her.” She said in the softest voice she had, the tears fell.

 

As fierce as he was, and as wet as Nastalthia’s pussy was, he’s not quite on the brink yet. Quickly, he shifted positions so that she was facing him. Rey, finally saw the uncannily similar face of the poor First Order woman Kylo Ren was fucking. “What is this, Ben? What are you _kriffing_ doing?” She was more angry than shocked. _Good,_ he thought, _she’s feeling what I felt_. “Ben please I told you I’m sorry, it…it didn’t mean anything. Please stop and let her go, she doesn’t deserve this.”

 

He moved his hand to the girl’s throat, carefully constricting it so that she could get a pleasurable dizziness but not dangerous enough that she asphyxiated. “You want this, you desert whore. You want me to treat you like this. You. Need. Me!” He punctuated the last three words with powerful thrusts. He bent to lick Nastalthia’s nipple, the rock-hard points were exceptionally sensitive based on the visceral reaction.  Meanwhile, Rey could only watch. “Ben please let her go and talk to me! How many times do I have to apologize? I was a mess and he was there! You weren’t…I know that doesn’t excuse me but please stop!”

 

There it was, her admitting her weakness. Now, yes, now Kylo Ren was on the brink of pleasure. He pulled out as he felt himself inch closer and closer. With one hand he grabbed Nastalthia’s head and positioned himself and his cock in front of it. His other hand furiously stroking himself to completion. “Open your eyes, Rey! Keep them open! This is what you need to see!” It wasn’t for the lieutenant to obey, but she obliged. The real Rey couldn’t help but keep watching.

 

And then, he felt it. The first burst of his seed hit Nastalthia directly in her right eye, the next trailed a line from the bridge of her nose to her forehead. Another ricocheted from his wrist and landed in her hair. Kylo Ren had never come this much before. Another spurt hit her cheek and for the last throbs he placed his cock in her mouth. “That’s it, you filthy scavenger. You should have joined me.” He pulled out his still tumescent member and gave Nastalthia a peck on the cheek free of his semen. “You did well, now get yourself cleaned up,” he whispered. He did not see the tears streaming down her face as she got up, collected her things, and headed to the ‘fresher. At last he turned to see Rey, he expected to feel victorious, triumphant over this revenge of his.

 

Seeing her now, the tears falling down without end, sobbing with her knees close to her chest, and an expression of utter heartbreak, Ben Solo realized what a damned fool he was. At this point, Nastalthia was using the ‘fresher, Ben could talk without being questioned. “Rey…I…I don’t know what came over me.” He reached out to touch her. She flinched, further curling herself into herself. “Please Ben, just don’t touch me after what you did to that poor girl. Who is she anyway? Did you scour the galaxy to find someone that looked like me? So you could act out…whatever that was?”

 

He felt so small, it wasn’t supposed to go this way. He was supposed to make her realize the error she made, yet he felt worse than ever. “It’s your fault Rey, you hurt me first,” he knew how callous he sounded, but he couldn’t exactly tap into whatever light she saw in him. “I know Ben,” she said between sobs. She wiped her nose with her armwraps, “Ben, I’ve been trying to apologize to you the past few weeks. But the bond wouldn’t open. Please believe me, it was mistake. I won’t sleep with him again. You can feel my emotions, I’m not lying to you.”

 

That much was obvious even without him having to reach into her thoughts. For the first time in a long time, Ben Solo apologized, “Rey…I’m a fool. I’m such a damn fool. You mean everything to me. I’m sorry, can you forgive me?”

 

“It doesn’t work like that, Ben,” she finally stopped crying and somewhat regained her composure. “I still believe in the goodness in you, I still want that future we saw…but I need time, Ben. This is on top of everything else I’m not ready to forgive you for.”

 

Deep down, he knew he didn’t deserve her forgiveness but she still gave him hope that some way, somehow, and some time in the future she could forgive him. “I…” he didn’t know what else to say. “I wanted to ask about my mother’s funeral…I suppose this is not the best time.”

 

She looked confused, “please don’t change the subject. Not to that.” She sighed, “but if you must know, it was very solemn. You could visit her grave, if you promise not to tell anyone else.” She paused. “She still believed you’d come back, all the way to the end. It’s only right I tell you where she is, so you can pay your respects.”

 

He truly did not deserve her, he truly did not deserve this bond or whatever else the Force was trying to do with them. “Thank you,” another phrase he doesn’t say often. She handed him the coordinates. He could feel the connection fading, he spoke one more time, “I’m sorry, Rey. Please don’t give up on me.” The last thing he saw was Rey giving him a wan smile, “I won’t. I promised your mother I won’t.”

 

He heard the hum of the Star Destroyer’s engines and the sound of the shower in his ‘fresher shutting off. He buried his face in his hands then ran a hand over the top of his head. He heard the door open and Lt. Teryn stepped out, dressed in her uniform again. He couldn’t bear to look at her after what he did. “Do you need anything else, Supreme Leader?” her voice still shaky and out of breath. He could tell now that whatever crush she harbored for him was gone. All he could feel emanating from her was fear. “You are dismissed, Lt. Teryn.”

 

She was almost at the door before he added, “I understand if you would rather be transferred elsewhere, Lieutenant. In fact, why don’t I fast track you immediately to another ship. I no longer need your help.” She relaxed and her fear gradually lessened, “T-thank you, Supreme Leader.”

 

“You will have your pick of posting, just notify me by tomorrow and I’ll have it arranged. I should not have taken advantage of you, Lieutenant.” He finally faced her, he regretted using the poor woman in his scheme. Gone was her enthusiasm, her doe-like eyes. Staring back was nothing but fear and shame, “T-thank you, Supreme Leader. H-have a good n-night.”

 

He could tell that as soon as she reached her quarters she would do as Rey had done.

 

Where there was once anger and ire, now Ben Solo was left with regret and the sins of Kylo Ren weighing down on him.


End file.
